<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freak in the (Latex) Sheets by EHC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347570">Freak in the (Latex) Sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC'>EHC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 Soulmates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, vacbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In my soulmate AU, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755481/chapters/49317740">13: Not So Unlucky Anymore</a>, it's revealed that Juliet has had multiple partners in the girls' dorm and the names on her contacts list on her phone reflects a bit of that. Taylor's nickname is Freak in the Sheets. But why? What sort of carnal activities do they engage in that prompted Juliet to give her such a name?</p><p>Care to find out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taylor Christensen/Juliet Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 Soulmates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freak in the (Latex) Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically, this is part of the 13 Soulmates AU, but full and complete understanding of the previous stories aren't necessary to enjoy this one. There are a couple of references to soulbonds and soulmates but it's definitely not critical.</p><p>Also, please pay attention to the tags. If you feel this isn't for you, now's a good time to click that back button.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Freak in the Sheets</b><br/>
Hey, are you doing anything this afternoon?</p><p><b>Me</b><br/>
Not particularly. What's up?</p><p><b>Freak in the Sheets</b><br/>
That brand new something I mentioned yesterday? I have it assembled and ready to go, but I need help.</p><p><b>Freak in the Sheets</b><br/>
And I trust you to not judge.</p><p><b>Me</b><br/>
Intriguing! And I understand. I'll be there around 4:30, okay?</p><p><b>Freak in the Sheets</b><br/>
Awesome!</p><p>Juliet would be lying if she said she wasn't burning with curiosity at Taylor's message. Though it appeared innocuous, for her to say that she trusted Juliet not to judge very likely meant whatever she had acquired, it was naughty. New outfit? Corset? Bondage gear? Could be any number of things, really. And since it had been a while since they last enjoyed a good romp in the sack, she was looking forward to whatever it might be.</p><p>So, at the appointed time, Juliet knocked on Taylor's door and called out with a cheerful, "Room service!"</p><p>A moment later, Taylor opened the door, looking freshly washed, dressed in a simple over-sized sleep shirt, and nearly bouncing with excitement. "There you are! Come in!" She waved Juliet inside and motioned towards her bed. "You gotta check it out!"</p><p>"Check out what?" Juliet asked, then looked towards the bed and froze, her eyes going wide with surprise. "Holy crap! Is that what I think it is?"</p><p>"Damn right!" Taylor answered as she shut and locked her door. "My very own vacbed. You know how I've always wanted to try one out, right?"</p><p>"I distinctly recall you mentioning it once or twice," Juliet said as she stepped towards Taylor's bed. "But I also remember you saying they were kind of pricey."</p><p>"They are," Taylor said as she stepped next to Juliet, then ran her hands across the glossy black latex sheet. "Fortunately, one of the places that makes these had a sale about a month ago that dropped the price into the 'doesn't look suspicious' range, so I snapped it up." She shot Juliet a smile. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I think it's fucking awesome," Juliet replied, breaking out into her own smile. "I remember you showing me some vids that featured these and how absolutely turned on they made you."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Taylor said as she gave the latex another loving stroke. "It actually came in on Wednesday, so you can imagine just how distracted I was yesterday, knowing it was here but not able to try it out."</p><p>"I bet Max must've noticed," Juliet smirked.</p><p>Taylor giggled at that. "She did, and she asked me about it Wednesday evening. I told her it was a surprise and I'd tell her all about it soon."</p><p>"Why didn't you explain it then?" Juliet asked. "If there's someone who absolutely wouldn't judge you for your kink, it'd be her."</p><p>Which was absolutely correct. Their soulmate was so damn awesome about stuff like that. "Yeah, I know. It's just, you and me, we've shared so many other firsts together, so I wanted this to be another one we can share, too."</p><p>Juliet's smile turned a lot sappier at that. "That's honestly really sweet of you to say."</p><p>"It's the truth. You and I, we're not an everyday thing, and we definitely weren't exclusive even before we became soul-sisters, but no matter what, you've always respected me and my privacy, not sharing anything we'd done with anyone else. You've been such a great and understanding partner, never once batting an eye at anything I wanted to try, no matter how bizarre." Taylor reached out and clasped one of Juliet's hands in both of hers. "Because of that, I absolutely I trust you as much as I trust Max," she stated emphatically.</p><p>"You..." It was rare that Juliet was at a loss for words, but the heartfelt sentiment from Taylor was doing a fine job robbing her of them. Unable to speak, she instead she stepped forward and wrapped Taylor in a hug. "Are you trying to make me cry?" she finally asked, sniffing slightly. "Because it's not going to work, dammit."</p><p>Taylor snickered even as she hugged Juliet back. "Blame Max. I'm think I'm channeling her empathy from our bond."</p><p>"A likely story." Juliet stepped back and dabbed at the moisture on the corner of her eyes. "But thanks all the same."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Juliet turned back to the vacbed and cleared her throat. "From what I remember from those videos, I'm assuming you want me to help you get inside, zip it closed, and crank on the vacuum cleaner here?" she asked, pointing to the small handheld seated on Taylor's desk chair next to the bed.</p><p>"Pretty much, but as always, I'll need you to be my safety in case something happens. Like, if I start getting a cramp or something."</p><p>"Of course," Juliet said with a nod. "What are the safety features of this thing?"</p><p>"There's pretty much only one and it's this here," Taylor explained, motioning to the section of PVC pipe jutting out from the frame of the bed. "This is a one-way valve. When it's closed and the vacuum nozzle is attached, it allows air to get sucked out but not go back in. That way, the vac doesn't have to run constantly to keep the bed sealed."</p><p>"To prevent the motor from burning out," Juliet deduced. "Smart."</p><p>"And right here," Taylor pointed, "is the safety lever. If something goes wrong, you twist this and the valve opens, allowing air to rush back in. That'll give both of us leverage, me so I can push the latex away from my body and you so you can unzip the sheet without having to fight the force of the vacuum."</p><p>"Too bad your vacuum cleaner doesn't have a reverse switch," Juliet pointed out. "If it did, I could open the valve, turn on the vac, and blow air straight inside."</p><p>"I had the same thought, actually, but this is all I had." Taylor shrugged. "If this winds up being as kickass as I hope, I'll look into getting a better vac later."</p><p>"I take it safewords aren't going to be possible, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, I'll have a breathing tube so you'll still be able to hear me, but since it has a built-in mouth guard, anything I might say is going to be garbled. Not to mention I'm not going to be able to hear you unless you shout."</p><p>Juliet blinked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'll be wearing earplugs," Taylor explained. "I've read that vacbeds can be really uncomfortable to your ear drums, so it's recommended you protect them with good quality plugs. I got a spare pair from Dana."</p><p>"I never would've thought of that," Juliet admitted. "Glad you're the one doing the planning and not me."</p><p>"I'm sure you would've thought of it if you'd done all the research that I have," Taylor said. "But yeah, as for safewords, I'm thinking using our songs for this."</p><p>"Got it." It was something they had come up with early on in their explorations. Taylor loved being gagged, whether it was tape, actual gags, or even just Juliet's hand, and that made speaking nearly impossible. So instead, they developed safe songs, simple tunes that could be hummed to take the place of safewords. But. "This is going to be your first time in one of these, right?"</p><p>Taylor looked puzzled at the screamingly obvious statement. "Um, yeah?"</p><p>"Because of that, we're keeping it simple," Juliet stated. "First, you need out, hum any song. I don't want you wasting time trying to remember what song is 'red' versus 'green' or whatever. So if I hear any music coming from you at all, I'm getting you out. Okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Taylor answered with a nod.</p><p>"And second," Juliet continued, "regardless of safe songs, for your first run, I'm only keeping you sealed in there for five minutes, tops. Once the time is up and you're free, we'll see how you feel. If everything's fine and you want to go another round, I'll seal you back in and we'll increase the time. But if something feels weird or odd, or you have second thoughts, I get you out, and we talk things through."</p><p>This is exactly why Taylor trusted Juliet so much. She was so incredibly attentive to her safety. "I like it. Oh, but there's a third thing."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"If <em>you</em> need to stop, you stop." Taylor smiled. "This might be mostly for me but I don't want you feeling uncomfortable, either."</p><p>And this was the main reason why they worked so well together, were able to explore so much kink with one another: their willingness to listen to each other, negotiate, and watch out for each other. Juliet nodded. "Agreed."</p><p>Taylor grinned and bounced a couple of times. "So, are we ready to give this a shot?"</p><p>"Not dressed like that, you're not," Juliet said, motioning to the sleep shirt Taylor wore.</p><p>"Oh, hell no." In one fluid motion, Taylor pulled the over-sized t-shirt over her head, revealing she was wearing exactly nothing underneath, and tossed it to her couch. "While you can wear some clothing in one of these, it's really meant for full-on skin contact, and I've been waiting way too long to try it out." She blinked. "Oh, shit, nearly forgot."</p><p>Juliet watched as a very nude Taylor walked to her closet. "What's up?"</p><p>"Just like with mummification or encasement, I'm probably going to sweat my ass off in that," Taylor replied as she withdrew her terry cloth robe, then draped it over the back of her desk chair. "This'll be for me when I get out, so I don't freeze my ass off."</p><p>"Good thinking."</p><p>Preparations complete, Taylor carefully inserted the swimmer's plugs into both of her ears, then, with Juliet's help, shimmied inside the vacbed. Once in, she shifted around, lined herself up with the breathing tube, and inserted it into her mouth, letting her teeth settle into the indentations. She fanned her hair away from her face, spread her legs about shoulder width apart, and rested her arms at her sides, slightly away from her body. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath through the tube. In and out. Again, in and out.</p><p>A soft touch to her hand made her look to her left, where she she saw Juliet looking at her from the unzipped opening. Judging by the way her lips were moving and her expression, she was apparently asking something, but due to the ear plugs, Taylor had no idea what she was saying, and she shrugged in confusion. Juliet, realizing her mistake, rolled her eyes at herself, pointed at Taylor, and gave her the OK symbol.</p><p>Finally understanding what she was asking (and really, she should've been able to guess), Taylor gave Juliet a thumbs up and as wide a smile as she could around the breathing tube. At Juliet's nod, she turned her head so she was once more facing straight up. She felt rather than heard Juliet zip the latex sheets together and quivered in anticipation. This was it. At long last. She concentrated on keeping her breathing even, on keeping still, not knowing when Juliet would start the vacuum cleaner. That made Taylor furrow her brow slightly. Should've thought of that earlier. Some kind of countdown system or something, so she--</p><p>The faint whir of the vacuum starting up made Taylor jump slightly. She quickly clenched her hands into fists, then relaxed. Any second now, the black latex sheet that was loosely draped across her entire body would be sucked tight against her, pinning her inside, rendering her utterly helpless.</p><p>She felt herself get absolutely wet at the thought.</p><p>Before Taylor could even think about reaching her hand down to touch herself, though, the vacuum completed its job and she was enveloped in the absolute tightest, strictest hold she'd ever felt. Not a single inch of her body was spared the near-suffocating grip of the latex as the two sheets molded themselves around her body, accentuating every single curve, nook, and cranny. In seconds, she had gone from being able to move freely to feeling like a shrink-wrapped hunk of meat.</p><p>Which is exactly what she was: a horny hunk of meat. A latex-encased toy, completely unable to move, sealed away from the outside world, at the absolute mercy of Juliet or whoever else happened by. They could touch her, stroke her, fondle and molest her, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.</p><p>Her lust spiked at the thought and she groaned loudly. She tried to rock her hips, to get any sort of friction right where she needed it, but failed. While she wasn't completely immobile and could rock her body a bit, without any sort of lubrication coating her body, there was no give whatsoever, meaning there was no way she could get off on her own.</p><p>Goddamn, that level of helplessness made her practically drip.</p><p>Except, there was nowhere for her juices to go, nothing she could do about the wetness at her crotch. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on but couldn't touch herself, had nothing she could rub against. She tried rocking her hips again, then let loose a guttural noise as again, she was stymied. Fuck, this was almost maddening! She tried twisting her hips to the left, then right, tried pulling her hand down to her crotch, tried humping the unyielding latex above her.</p><p>Nothing. Except the ever-present tightness and her growing excitement.</p><p>Oh, fuck, this was even better than she ever thought it'd be. All she needed now was someone to touch her. Again, she rocked her hips as much as possible, this time letting out a low moan that she hoped would entice Juliet to actually touch her. But, that didn't happen. Instead, and without warning, Taylor felt a rush of cool air as the latex sheets suddenly separated, granting her freedom. Those five minutes went by quick! Rather than move, Taylor simply lay there, panting, recovering from the experience, as Juliet unzipped the latex sheet, allowing light and more air inside.</p><p>Juliet crouched down and looked at her friend who, thankfully, appeared fine. "I take it you enjoyed that?"</p><p>Taylor reached up with an almost-steady hand and eased one of her ear plugs out, then popped the breathing tube from her mouth. "What?" she asked, turning to face Juliet.</p><p>"I take it you enjoyed that?" Juliet repeated.</p><p>"Holy fuck..." Taylor licked her lips. "That was so fucking incredible."</p><p>Juliet nodded. Judging by Taylor's flushed skin, the way she was breathing, and the look in her eyes, she didn't have to ask if she wanted to go another round. Still, safety first. "Anything uncomfortable? Anything sore or cramping?"</p><p>Taylor rolled her head back and forth. "No. It squished my nose a bit, but I was expecting that, and it didn't hurt."</p><p>"Okay. Turned you on some?"  Juliet asked with a knowing grin.</p><p>"No shit. Goddess, I don't think I've ever wanted to touch myself so bad in my life." As if to prove that statement, her hand started drifting towards her crotch.</p><p>Only for it to be intercepted by Juliet's own hand. "Do you really want to come?"</p><p>Oh, damn. Taylor knew that tone of voice and it made her both nervous and eager as hell. "Yes."</p><p>"Do you want me to seal you back in, then play with you until you do?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>"Do you want me to break out your wand, buzz you until you're screaming?"</p><p>"Fuck, yes!"</p><p>Juliet gave Taylor's hand a squeeze. "And do you want me to play with your tube while I do it?" she asked carefully.</p><p>Taylor only took a second to consider the question, then nodded slowly. "Yes. Please." She squeezed Juliet's hand back. "Take me. Do me. I trust you."</p><p>"Okay." Juliet tugged on Taylor's hand until she could lean down and give it a kiss. "Okay," she repeated. "Fifteen minutes this time. Same rules: any song, and you're out. Agreed?"</p><p>"Agreed." Taylor licked her lips. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Two minutes later, Taylor was once again pinned between the latex sheets, squirming uselessly in anticipation. Thankfully for her libido, Juliet wasted no time in cranking up the Hitachi and pressing it against her latex-sealed mound, sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She groaned at the sensations, which turned into a high-pitched squeal as Juliet managed to tweak her nipples through the latex. Time lost all meaning as she lay there, forced to ensure whatever Juliet wanted to do to her. Higher and higher she crested, the vibrator relentless in its pursuit to make her climax. She panted, she groaned, she rocked her hips--</p><p>And right when she exhaled, Juliet plugged the end of her breathing tube with her thumb.</p><p>It only lasted a second, maybe two, but the resulting surge of panic, coupled with the sheer intensity of everything else, sent her crashing right over the edge. Waves upon waves of unadulterated pleasure slammed into her, making her scream, the sound incredibly loud in her plugged ears. It was vicious, it was glorious, it was everything she had wanted and more.</p><p>And it wasn't stopping.</p><p>Taylor whimpered as neither Juliet nor the vibrations let up. She tried in vain to shift away from the vibrator but could only rock her hips uselessly. She felt Juliet's other hand slide down the length of her torso, grope her hips, her thighs, then move back up, stopping to tweak her nipples yet again. She bucked her hips wildly, strained to pull her arms free, and failed to move a single millimeter. And still the vibrations continued.</p><p>It was almost too much. Almost.</p><p>Far sooner than she anticipated, she felt a second orgasm cresting. Again, she panted wildly. But this time, she felt Juliet deliberately walk her hand up from her breasts to her shoulder, her neck, her cheeks, her lips. Taylor knew what was coming. She tried to anticipate when it would happen, tried holding her breath, but the building pressure and the relentless vibrations ensured she couldn't hold it for very long. She groaned in protest and attempted to turn her head away from Juliet's hand.</p><p>Again, she was denied air. And again, she was sent crashing.</p><p>Her second orgasm lasted longer than the first, but along with the intense pleasure came a sharp stab of almost-pain, as her over-stimulated clit began to protest against the continued abuse. <em>Now</em>, it was too much, way too much, for her to handle. And so, Taylor sucked in a deep breath hummed the first song that came to her addled brain.</p><p>The next couple of minutes passed by in an unsteady blur. Cessation of the vibrations. Freedom from the latex. The rush of cold air across her flushed skin. Being helped from the vacbed. Getting bundled into her robe. Sitting on her couch while being cuddled from behind.</p><p>Slowly, Taylor drifted back down to Earth. She felt Juliet holding her close and sighed, happy and content. "Thank you," she whispered.</p><p>Juliet smiled at that but didn't respond immediate. Instead, she reached up and gently tapped Taylor's ear.</p><p>It took a second for Taylor to realize what Juliet was asking, but once she noticed she couldn't actually hear much of anything, she reached up and plucked the plug from her ear. "Sorry. Forgot."</p><p>"You're good," Juliet replied as Taylor removed the other earplug. "I didn't want to take them out myself, in case the addition of sound and noise would disturb you."</p><p>Taylor nodded. "Smart."</p><p>"And, you're welcome." Juliet nuzzled the back of Taylor's neck. "How was it?"</p><p>"Incredible. Intense." Taylor curled into Juliet's arms a bit more and smiled when her friend tightened her hug. "Really, really, fucking good. I swear I'm still feeling aftershocks."</p><p>"Not too much, then?"</p><p>"At the end, it was starting to be. But you got me out the second I safe-songed, so I'm fine."</p><p>Juliet slowly reached a hand up and brushed her fingertips along Taylor's brow. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" No matter how many times they played, she always asked the same question.</p><p>Fortunately, like she had before, Taylor shook her head. "No, not at all. You were perfect. You brought my fantasy to life, did everything I had hoped. I'm just sorry I couldn't last longer."</p><p>"Shh." Juliet kissed the back of Taylor's head. "That's not something to be sorry about. This was brand new to you, so of course it'd be overwhelming the first time. Maybe later on you can try to go longer but don't ever push yourself, and don't ever regret having to call it quits." She tilted her head down and gave Taylor's neck a soft kiss. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise. Or safe."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Taylor smiled as Juliet kissed her again. She got so affectionate after a scene, and Taylor adored that about her. A perfect way to wind down. "What about you? Did you enjoy it?"</p><p>"Hell yes," Juliet answered with a smile. "Seeing you like that, perfectly, beautifully encased in latex, unable to move a muscle, was such a massive turn on. Next time we do that, because I'm sure there'll be a next time, I'd love to ride you, use that toy of yours to get myself off while getting you off."</p><p>"I'm-- Wait." Taylor shifted until she was face-to-face with Juliet. "You didn't get yourself off yet? Seriously?"</p><p>"I was focused on you and your safety," Juliet said easily. "It was a first for both of us and I wanted to be alert and not distracted. Otherwise, I might've missed your safe-song."</p><p>Taylor took a moment to let that sink in, then leaned forward to kiss Juliet, nice and slow. When she separated, she gave her partner, lover, and soul-sister a warm smile. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course," Juliet said, an equally sappy smile on her face.</p><p>"But now that you've told me that you didn't get off," Taylor continued, her smile turning lecherous, "how about I take care of that for you?"</p><p>"Sounds great, except we should probably let Max inside."</p><p>Taylor blinked. "Max?"</p><p>"Yeah." Juliet glanced over Taylor's shoulder and nodded towards the door. "She's been sitting outside your door for a few minutes now, a weird combo of concerned and horny, because of what we've done." She looked back to Taylor. "I get the impression she didn't knock earlier because she didn't want to interrupt our aftercare."</p><p>"Wow." Taylor turned her gaze inward and realized that part of that warmth she was feeling was actually coming from Max. "I didn't even notice."</p><p>Juliet grinned. "Well, you were pretty distracted, but now that you're recovered, why don't we let her in and we can all talk about it?"</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>After the pair stood from the couch, Taylor looked at her vacbed and grinned. "I wonder if she'd like a go at it?"</p><p>With a small laugh, Juliet stepped towards the door. "Only one way to find out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in the mood to write something rather smutty. I'm not entirely sure why. I was also in the mood to write something rather heavy in the kink department. Again, I'm not entirely sure why. However, when I thinking about what kink I could feature, I immediately thought of Taylor and Juliet's contact name for her, Freak in the Sheets, and the story practically wrote itself.</p><p>If you want a visual of what a vacbed is and how it operates, feel free to search the term on your preferred naughty video site of choice and take a gander. YouTube and Vimeo also have a few floating around, though way more tame for obvious reasons.</p><p>This work was unplanned but I do like the idea of exploring other pairs and groups from the 13 Soulmates AU. If inspiration strikes, I'll definitely add more. And now that I think about it, I do have a rough draft of a Max/Stella fic floating around, so perhaps that'll be the next one to come out. Eventually.</p><p>I hope someone out there enjoys this. And everyone, please stay safe out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>